


Everything Is Louder At Night

by BecomeTheFairytale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeTheFairytale/pseuds/BecomeTheFairytale
Summary: A snapshot of an early point in Draco and Harry's relationship.





	

Draco and Harry have had a, shall we say, _convenient_ relationship for close to four months.

Draco leans his bare shoulder against the glass window overlooking Grimmuald’s courtyard, shivering at the shock of cold. Not for the last time he wonders what the hell he's doing here, in Harry sodding Potters kitchen. He turns at a soft noise behind him.

Harry is walking towards him, his eyelids weighed down with sleep, his demeanor more relaxed than perhaps it has ever been in Draco’s presence. It feels wrong to see Potter like this, unguarded and wide-open, and walking up to Draco without fear- the git. Draco’s sure Harry’s going to say something, but when he reaches him he just encircles his arms around Draco’s bare torso and leans his head on his shoulder. They stare out at the unkempt square of grass, and not at their reflections on the dark glass, and Draco pretends – though, really, who does he think he’s kidding? - that this moment doesn’t change things infinitely more than all they’d done before.


End file.
